


The Two of Us (Lip Gallagher x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Lip and Y/N talks about what they’re doing after they graduate from high school.





	The Two of Us (Lip Gallagher x reader)

Laying next to Lip, I traced my fingers across his chest. It was already two in the afternoon and we were both still in bed wasting our Saturday doing nothing.

‘Are you entertaining yourself?’ He joked as he watched me poke his chest.

‘Yeah, I guess.’ I faked a smile.

We were seniors in high school and all I thought about in the last couple of months was our future. Lip was a successful high school student with great scores and grades and it was not the same case for me.

My grades were okay enough for me to go to college but living in the south side, money was something a lot of people struggled with. Even though I wanted to go, my scores and grades weren’t good enough for me to get a scholarship. Having an opportunity to go to college in our community is far from our reality. As a matter of fact, even graduating high school was a huge thing.

'Do you want to talk about something?’ Lip asked.

'Why do you think that?’

'I can tell when something’s up, you know.’ He chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair. 'Talk to me.’

Pausing for a while, I thought of ways I can phrase what I wanted to say. A part of me was scared to even mention our future. Were we going to break up after graduation? Was he going to a college far from here? All the possibilities that can go downhill made me not want to talk about it anymore.

'Actually it’s not that important.’ I smiled with more effort, making sure that he won’t suspect anything.

Lip raised his brow, 'Baby, just tell me. It’s obviously upsetting you.’

'I don’t want to talk about it.’

'Why not?’

'Because I’m scared of what you’re going to say.’

He sat up, adjusted himself and looked me in my eyes. 'Y/N, are you pregnant?’

I chuckled a little, shaking my head. 'No, Lip. I’m not pregnant.’

'Uhm, did I do something to upset you?’

'No, baby. You haven’t done anything.’

'So what is it?’

Shifting my eyes away from him, I avoided eye contact. I fiddled with Lip’s blanket as I tried to grow some balls to finally tell him. ‘I’ve been thinking about us a lot.’

His eyes widened, ‘Are you going to break up with me?’

Slowly shaking my head, I met my eyes with his. ‘No, of course not but I-’

‘But what?’ Lip looked at me with concentrated eyes, very curious of what I was going to say.

As I bit my lip, I took a deep breath. ‘I don’t know what I’m going to do after I graduate high school.’

He furrowed his eyebrows, ‘I thought you’re coming with me.’

‘Wait what?’ I was highly confused on his unexpected reaction and also the words that came out of his mouth.

‘You never applied to any colleges so I thought that you were just going to come live with me.’

A slight chuckle escaped my mouth, confused but also relieved about his assumption. ‘Lip, that’s so cute that you thought about us being together even after high school.’

‘Yeah, I did. You and I, just the two of us. You haven’t?’

‘Well, not really. I was scared that we’re going to be over when we graduate.’

Lip playfully rolled his eyes then pulled me into him, making me bury my face into his chest. ‘You’re overthinking, baby.’

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’ I giggled as I tilted my head up to look at him. ‘I didn’t think that the long distance was gonna work and we’d either break up eventually or we’ll break up before you left for college.’

He laughed, ‘Glad that’s not going to happen because you’re coming with me.’

I poked my head further to kiss him, then smiled. ‘You sure you want me to go with you?’

‘Of course. Why wouldn’t I?’


End file.
